


Home

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic!Larry, Ficlet, Larry Coming Out, M/M, but i like to imagine them together at their home, it's sadder than i intended it to be, larry ficlet, married!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which for some reason Larry didn’t come out at the end of the tour and even though they had changed management, for publicity purposes, they still have to wait a few months to come out. So this happens during their break while they are at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"Hazza, what are you doing?" Louis asked in a husky voice, after some minutes trying to go back to sleep, but unable to because of a constantly moving Harry by his side. Not much could wake up Louis during his sleep, but you could include an impatient Harry to that list.

"Did I wake you?" Harry replied surprised, but in a low tone of voice. He was not expecting Louis to wake up at that time. He tried his best to stay quiet, but apparently, it didn’t work.

"No, I’m talking in my sleep, Harold…" Louis said sarcastically. Harry sometimes was too naive for his own good. "Yeah, you stirring like a puppy that can’t find the best position on its owner’s lap woke me up. What’s wrong?"

"It’s…" Harry wondered if he should tell Louis, who apparently was not happy to be disturbed in his sleep. "othing, go back to sleep." He turned around to face the other side of the room. 

Louis let out a sigh, settling himself on the bed to rest his head on the palm of his hand. He hated when Harry acted like he wasn’t keen to care about what he had to say.

"It obviously ain’t nothing because you wouldn’t be up at this tim… What time is it? It doesn’t matter, it’s too-fucking-early-in-the-morning anyway. But I can tell something’s got into this hairy head of yours…"

"It's 5:45." Harry turned around to face Louis again, answering so automatically without even looking at his phone as if he had been counting the hours in his own head.

"How long have you been up?!" Louis asked startled. 

"I don’t think I have properly slept…" Harry was now laying on his back, looking up and resting his own hands over his bare stomach.

"So we can say you’ve been… Up all night?" Louis lamely joked, poking the side of Harry’s arm, where the ship tattoo is.

"For Christ’s sake, Louis." Harry laughed, slapping the other’s arm too. "It’s 2016, this joke is as old as my nan."

"I’m sorry." Louis tried to contain his own laughter by covering his mouth. "But in all seriousness now, I’m worried. Tell me, what’s wrong, Haz?" He recomposed himself, looking at Harry, concerned.

"I…" Harry took a deep breathe, trying to collect his own thoughts. "I have just been thinking, I don’t know… sometimes I keep thinking about, like… How we’re gonna do this." He kept looking up at the white ceiling, as if it had any type of answer to his own reverie.

"Do what, Harry?" Louis was still looking at Harry, not knowing what he was talking about.

The green-eyed took some time to answer back, thinking how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Do you ever think about how you want the world to know about us?"

The older one laughed through his nose. "Is this what you’re worried about? You seriously lose sleep over this?"

Harry suddenly turned his head to face Louis for a second again. He didn’t know if he was actually joking or telling the truth. If he was joking, it only confirmed what kind of an arshole he was. If he was telling the truth, it also confirmed what kind of arshole he was.

"This is stupid, I’m sorry." He said, with a sad frown and turning again to the other side, letting Louis face his bare back. "I’m sorry if I woke you and bothered you with this, go back to sleep."

Louis only rolled his eyes. Styles could be such a drama queen for nothing, honestly. And it wasn’t even 6 am!

"I don’t think this is stupid but I’m too sleepy to talk about it right now". He said yawning, while running his index finger down Harry’s spine. "But…" He stopped when he reached the very end of Harry’s back, touching the fabric of the younger’s briefs. "As we’re both up now, the least I can do is entertain your mind with something else…"

"Isn’t it too-f-early-in-the morning for this too, Tomlinson?" He asked in a teasing voice and Louis could bet he had a stupid smile on his face. Louis always knew how to win him back.

"It’s never early for this, Mr. I-don’t-swear and you know it…" Louis laughed, hugging Harry from behind and kissing the nip of his neck.

 

* * *

 

 "I do think about it." Louis suddenly said as he poured the hot tea in his cup.

They were in the kitchen, having breakfast after deciding it wasn’t too early anymore to stay in bed. They had just taken a shower and Louis was just wearing sports shorts while Harry was still in his robe, with his hair in a messy bun.

"What?" Harry looked up, a little confused, to face Louis, while eating his granola cereal.

"I do think about it. What you were talking about earlier." Louis repeated in case Harry wasn’t sure what he was talking about. "About how I want the world to know about us." He took a few steps and sat on the chair beside Harry’s by the table. "Not that half of it don’t already know…"

"This is why I keep thinking about it so much, I guess." He said after finishing eating a full spoon of cereal. "How to tell people something that they already know but that we had to pretend it was something else? You know how much I hate all this lying and deceit…"

"You and me both, but…" Louis took a sip of his tea.

"I know… I just wanted it to be, something that showed them that it wasn’t our fault…"

"They already know that too, Haz. They freaking know everything, those sneaky little bastards." Louis shook his head and took another sip of tea as Harry ate more cereal. They stayed in silence for a few moments until Louis put down his now empty cup and let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I just think it would be easier just to go outside as two normal people."

"But I don’t want it to be something… Scandalous?" Harry watched Louis get up, put his cup on the sink, and walk back to the table, but not to his chair.

Louis walked past him, stopping behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders. "If we go outside, it will be out on every stupid brainwashing gossip magazine. I don’t want that." Harry played with the spoon inside the bowl and the rest of the cereal that was left in there as he talked.

"Sticking to the original plan of the press conference is still the most reasonable option we have." Louis said as he massaged Harry.

"But it’s too formal." The green-eyed turned his head up to look at Louis. "Too manipulated, still. It has to be something that comes from us."

"Yeah, because we have been doing an amazing job with that already." Louis sarcastically laughed. "The bears, the songs… We’re still trapped in our old management somehow, Harry." He let go of Harry to walk in front of him and sit on his chair again. "It’s not so simple to be ourselves after making the whole world believe we were something else, even if we have people who are on our side now…"

"I hate this." Harry looked down, playing with the rings in his hand. "I hate having to hide in our own house to be with you. Not that I don’t love to be in incognito mode with you." He looked up to see a grin on Louis’s face. "But I just hate this whole situation that we are in now. We are free but at the same time, we’re not…"

"Me too, love." The blue-eyed gave Harry a crooked smile. Neither of them spoke again for a few seconds.

They had been in this situation for far too long and now it was like they could see the light at the end of the tunnel, but still, it was far from their reach.

"But after thinking about it for some time..." Louis spoke again, catching Harry’s attention. "There’s one thing that I know how I want it to be." Louis took Harry’s hand over the table.

"What’s it?" Harry asked curious, seeing Louis' blue eyes lighting up.

"It has to be next to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think about HL talking about how they will come out and one of these times, this came up.
> 
> It's just something I felt like writing :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!  
> xx
> 
> Follow on tumblr: [perfectdagger](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com)


End file.
